cat fight
by Masterofwar
Summary: Ever wondered what Keira's reaction would be to the kiss in Jak 3? Well, I did, and here's what I think would happen.


**You guys voted and here is the result. Luckily, it's one I was hoping you'd choose. As the description says, there was a scene in Jak X where we see a clip of Ashelin and Keira about to fight. Now see, what I think is unfair, is the fact that not only do we not know the reason behind it, we didn't get to see it. Anyone who has played Jak II has noticed the animosity between the two, and I'm sure we all eventually, saw this coming.** **I put up a poll, asking what others wanted to be the reason for them to fight. And like I said, I am so glad you chose this one. Well, here goes. The one shot story, "Cat fight." Please. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Keira was busy down in her garage, watching the class 2 race that Jak was participating in. Though Jak was still the reigning champion, rules were that he still needed to qualify for the class 1 race by winning the other races. And he needed this win in order to enter the big race. Jak hated the fact that he had to go through the rookie races before racing for the championship. He also wondered why no one put errol through this. He figured that errol threatened to kill them if they put him through these races again. That seemed like something that bastard would do. Keira, on the other hand, didn't care. She enjoyed watching Jak race, almost as much as she enjoyed being with him.

Jak was in his final lap, holding the lead. Every time he made a risky move, jumping over large gaps, knocking other racers over, even nearly crashing himself, Keira felt her heart skip a beat. When approaching a narrow path, another racer, coming up on his 6, was attempting to run him off the track. But before he could, Jak stepped in the brakes, causing the other racer to fall to his death. Keira nearly passed out seeing Jak's near death experience, and was relieved he escaped death. But when she thought about it, that was his specialty. Stepping on the gas, Jak continued to hold the lead for the rest of the race.

After crossing the finish line in first place, Jak was greeted with cheers and and praises from the crowd. He always found it baffling. These were the same people who shunned him for being what he is. So much that they even exiled him from the city of Haven. But after a year, after he risked everything to save them all, it was only then did they acknowledge him. Amazing how they fear him one second, and love him the next. But this was something from his past. A past he'd rather forget. After receiving his trophy, and more praises from the people, he headed off to the garage, where Keira was waiting for him. Upon entering the garage, he was nearly knocked down by an excited Keira, who held on to him tightly.

"Jak, I am so proud of you! Thanks to you, we can now enter the big race!" Exclaimed Keira

"Well, of course he won! He learned everything from me!" said the little precursor, Daxter.

Keira merely glanced at the little ottsel, and rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Jak learned so much from someone who has only raced once in his life, and hides behind the nearest rock when danger approaches." remarked Keira, mocking the ottsel.

"Hey! That was just one time! And you promised not to tell her about that Jak!" yelled Daxter, feeling betrayed by the one he thought of as his brother.

"Sorry. She wanted to know about what happened on the way to the metal head nest, so she forced it out of me." replied Jak, defending himself.

"You could've kept quiet, Dark boy!" screamed the little ottsel, slapping Jak on the back of his head.

Jak and Keira merely shook their heads at Daxter. It was his obnoxious behavior that kept what little of Sandover village that they had left. It was then that they noticed to other occupants approaching the hanger. Jak, Daxter, and Keira turned to noticed they're friends, Ashelin and Torn approaching them.

"Jak, congrats on the race man. That was one hell of a performance. I almost thought you were going easy for a sec." said Torn, complimenting the dark hero.

"I was. Class 2 races are nothing to me. I could take you on if I had the chance." replied Jak, offering a friendly challenge to Torn.

"Not likely" was all Torn said as a response.

"I personally think that was more than amazing Jak. But your vehicle seemed to be on the fritz out there. You shouldn't race with such faulty hardware. I suggest you either fix that piece of Junk, or sell it." said Ashelin, recalling the race. As soon as Ashelin uttered those words, Jak and Daxter froze in fear. They slowly turned their heads to see Keira fuming at Ashelin. If it was one thing you didn't do around Keira, it was insulting her handiwork. Though this wasn't what Ashelin intended to do, she would find out the hard way, to never do it again.

"Faulty? Piece of junk? Are you serious? I worked my ass off tuning up that zoomer! Hell, it was made from scratch by my hands! And you call it faulty? Are you fucking blind, princess?" exclaimed Keira, completely outraged by Ashelin's statement. After Keira's outburst it was now Torn's turn to turn pale. Ashelin may be able to stand being called a bitch, or anything of the sort, but if you valued living, never call her princess.

As Torn turned to face the governess, he was in complete shock to see Ashelin smiling. It was a smile he's seen before. Anytime she was up to no good, she'd flash that smile. He wasn't sure of what she was planning, but it couldn't be good. He would soon find out as Ashelin walked towards Jak, pulling his arm to her chest. (That big, gorgeous chest, that make a grown man want to be breast fed. Among other things.)

"Tell me Jak. You must be tired of all the glitches in these hideous vehicles. Just say the word, and I'll supply you with the professional mechanics. You'll be the star racer for the royal team. With a few benefits, of course." said Ashelin, finishing her statement with a nip at Jak's ear. Jak was merely frozen in place while Torn facepalmed at the sight. He had grew up with Ashelin, and had some experience with her devious behavior. And if it's one thing he knew, was when she started doing things like this, it never turned out well. For him at least.

Keira stared at the pair, completely enraged at Ashelin's flirting with Jak. He was her man, and she'll be damned if the princess was gonna take him away from her.

"Get your filthy hands off of him, Ashelin! He is not joining your second rate team!" screamed Keira, Barely able to stand the site of her. Ashelin merely smirked at her antics and continued to egg her on.

"I'm sorry to say Keira, but by the looks of this garage, I'd say you were the second rate team. In fact, if it wasn't for Jak, you wouldn't even have a team." said Ashelin, disrespecting what Keira worked Four years to accomplish. "Besides, if the star of the team is gonna date his boss, don't you think it should be someone with a little more experience? Instead of a little girl, he should come with an actual woman. I mean, we've already kissed haven't we?"

Every man in the room froze at this point. Torn was already aware of the kiss, but knew nothing was meant by it. Keira on the other hand didn't. In fact, when she found out, Jak could have sworn she was tainted with Dark Eco herself. She had chased him down with his own gun mods firing off each one at him. It took days for the freedom guard to actually restrain Keira from killing Jak. Even her father was afraid of her at that moment. And Ashelin had just spoken the taboo word. Everyone but Ashelin soon felt fear creeping up their spine.

"You disgusting cow!" Was all they heard before Ashelin felt a powerful punch to her face. Ashelin was thrown back by the punch while Jak and Daxter merely stood in shock. For what Keira just did, she could be sentenced to a lifetime in prison. And Jak's experienced was evidence that she would not survive. But instead of ordering for Keira to be arrested, Ashelin merely tackled Keira to the ground. While holding Keira by the neck, Ashelin began, by assaulting Keira's head with a flurry of punches, before Keira rose up to deliver a powerful headbud to Ashelin's nose. Before she can recuperate, Keira slammed her fist to the back of Ashelin's head, knocking her to the ground. Ashelin, finally gaining her senses, grabbed Keira's shirt and slammed her to the ground, before rising to her feet and stomping on Keira's figure. Keira, returning the favor, pulled Ashelin to her and gave her the same treatment before being punched in the gut.

Jak, Daxter, and Torn stood there in shock, as the girls continued to hurt each other. Jak, snapping out of his shocked state, attempted to jump in and break them up, before Torn came before him and stopped him.

"What are you doing? We have to stop this!" said Jak as he struggled against Torn's grip.

"Jak, there's one thing that we as men should never do. Interrupt a cat fight. One, we always get hurt afterwards, and two, it pays to sit back and watch." responded Torn, a smirk growing on his face

"What are you talking abou-"

Jak's question was interrupted by the sound of clothes being ripped. As he turned to see what happened, he began to see the bright side of letting the girls continue their fight. And so, he pulled up a chair for himself, Torn, and Daxter, and even popped some popcorn, so they can sit back and watch the show.

* * *

You see ladies? That's why men love to see women fight. Guys, I'm sorry, but I ouldn't help myself. Please don't hate me.


End file.
